This invention relates to bounce crimping apparatus for texturizing multi-filament yarns of synthetic resinous material. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved outlet apparatus for the bounce crimper.
In an earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,971, issued June 10, 1975, a bounce crimper with an outlet assembly was disclosed wherein the outlet assembly included a somewhat elongated, generally curved, outlet tube having a curved resilient finger near the discharge end of the tube to restrict passage of texturized multi-filament yarn. Subsequently, a proposal was advanced for a different form of outlet assembly which also included a resilient spring finger extending generally across the path of the discharging yarn.
Although these constructions work well as a general proposition, the yarn being fed to a bounce crimper will occasionally become entangled with the feed rolls and will be drawn rearwardly through the bounce crimper. In some such instances, the reversely moving yarn can become tangled on the restrictor spring and cause irreparable damage thereto.